Somewhere Only We Know
by bountifulbowties
Summary: Kurt's hiding more than they know. He has a rocky relationship with his dad and his mom left him when she found out he was gay. All Kurt wants is to be happy. Blaine's been extremely ordinary his entire life, hiding behind his brother's shadow. He gets sad when he's alone. All Blaine wants his to be the reason for someone's happiness.
1. Chapter 1

(Authors note: this is my interpretation and it's very different than the original storyline. A lot of aspects are alike, but in this one, I'm telling you, Niff is real! And by the way, I own sneaker wedges, guitars, and scarves, but, alas, I don't own Glee.)

Chapter 1:

Kurt's POV

Glee club starts and I go sit by Rachel. She actually is tolerable when you know what a beautiful singer she is. And she's like me. We both talented, both love to shop, and enjoy looking at cute boys. She appreciates me, even if I am gay.

"Okay, guys! Our competition is held here in this folder! Want to know who we'll be singing against?" Mr. Schue asks.

"Yes!" we all shout. Mr. Schue takes out the papers and reads off our competitors' names. None of them strike me as interesting until he says the last name.

"…and the Dalton Warblers." Hm. I've heard of them before. My dad and I pass Dalton sometimes when he drags me to the occasional football game for "father/ son bonding". Please. I barely like football. I only like it when there are hot guys playing. And when I can play "Single Ladies". Being kicker for a short while was fun, but, I only did it to try to convince my dad that I wasn't gay, even though I am. But that was before I came out. I'm fine with my dad now. I'd still rather read Vogue than watch football, though.

But, it _is_ a nice school. And Mr. Schue says they're great, apparently. Glee ends and Mr. Schue leaves to go to some teacher meeting when Puck blurts out,

"Hey Kurt, you should go spy on the Warblers. They're probably all gay, anyway, so you'll fit right in! Come on, nice guys in blazers and ties? How can you pass _that_ up?" Rachel nudges me.

I almost flat out refuse before I think about it. It couldn't hurt… Get a sneak peak on the competition?

"Sounds great, I'm in. I'll go today. Better go, then." I leave the choir room and walk to my locker.

~later at Dalton~

It took me forever to figure out how to get in to Dalton. The school is huge! Everyone is rushing around on the staircase by me. _I don't know what to do now._ I think. I keep walking until I see a boy walking a little slower than everyone else. I tap him on the shoulder.

"Hi. I'm new here, could you tell me what's going on?" I ask him.

"Hey, I'm Blaine." He says in a voice soft and smooth. I look him in the eyes and see how beautiful they are, no, _he_ is. He takes my breath away. Then I realize I hadn't introduced myself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Kurt." I say.

Blaine's POV

I walk down to the Warbler's practice room to start "Teenage Dream". I had opted for a slower version, but the rest of the Warblers decided on the original version. I'm walking down the stairs when suddenly someone tapping me on the shoulder. I turn around, expecting it to be Wes, or Nick, or Jeff. But it's some new boy. I look into his eyes and see beautiful, oceanic blue eyes that keep me mesmerized. I shake myself out of daydream.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." I introduce myself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Kurt." He says. I'm not sure why he apologizes. Someone that beautiful shouldn't have to apologize.

"The Warblers are singing now. Every once in a while, they do an impromptu performance. It shakes the whole school up. The Warblers are rock stars." I tell him.

"The Glee club is cool here? Awesome." He responds.

"Come on, I know I shortcut." I take his hand and run him through an empty hallway that honestly isn't a shortcut, but a reason to hold his hand. We get to the practice room and I drop his hand.

"Enjoy." I tease as I drop my bag on the floor next to Kurt's feet and get in position. We start singing and I see Kurt's eyes widen. I flutter my eyelashes and wink at him.

When the number is over, I walk over to get my bag from Kurt's side when I notice a small high school logo on his bag.

"Hey, Kurt. Want to go get a coffee?"


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere Only We Know- Chapter Two

Kurt's P.O.V.

Blaine and I settled into our seats at the coffee shop, with cups of coffee in each of our hands.

"So why'd you invite me here?" I ask, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Well, I'd like to know were at Dalton today. We both know you don't actually go there, and I want to know why. Of course, " Blaine replied. I choked on my coffee.

"H-how'd you know I don't go to Dalton?" I stuttered, fumbling over my words.

"Your bag obviously as a high school logo on it, and if you were going to a new school, you wouldn't wear your old school's logo on your bag. And really, Kurt? You weren't even wearing a blazer. That's like, the most important part of Dalton." He responded.

"Okay, okay. I don't go to Dalton. It seems nice, though. Lovely school." I mused, trying to skip away from the topic of where I go to school.

Blaine was having none of it. "No, no," he scolds, "Answer my question. Why were you at Dalton today?"

I sigh. "Fine. I was there because the Warblers are competing against my Glee club at regionals, and my peers thought I would fit in the most, so they sent me to spy on you. Happy?"

"Why would you fit in the most?" Blaine asks, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

'Well, this guy, he thought I'd fit in the most because… well I'm gay? And he's so convinced that all of your school is gay, which I don't think it is, despite the fact it _is_ an all boy's school, it's just some of the guys seemed really straight, yanno? And you might not seem that straight, but you don't really seem gay and.. Omigosh! I probably shouldn't be talking about your sexuality, it's probably… oh no! You could be like, not out yet, or completely straight, or gosh I'm sorry!" I rambled, saying about one hundred times too much.

Blaine was full out smiling now, trying to contain laughter. "Well, that's quite one story. But, no, you're right. It's not an all-gay school. Like, what would be on the brochure? But, some of us are, and it's totally all right because of our very strict no bullying policy, so we don't get bullied. But, yeah, I am gay, and out, so don't worry."

I sighed in relief. "Good. That's good… But you've never gotten bullied for being gay? It must be so different, so much… better. Public school's the worst, you know? It sucks, but I know it'll be over soon. Two years." I say, and we're both quiet for a second., until I choose to speak again to cover up the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry. That was too much information. It's just; I can't talk about it to anyone? And it's really hard, keeping everything inside. I need to vent sometime."

I can see sympathy in his eyes. "It's okay, Kurt. But why can't you talk about it to anyone? You are out, right? Why can't you talk to friends, or your parents, or a counselor? He asks softly.

"Oh, yeah. I am out, it's just that I only live with my dad because I had problems with my mom and she left a while back. My dad doesn't really like talking about it because it reminds him of her. And of course I have friends, they're just… a bit too preoccupied, and the counselor's just a bit crazy, so I can't talk to her." I say, fidgeting with my sleeve.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, and I'd like to ask you about what happened with your parents, but I think that's a bit of a sore subject. That's a bit too personal for a first meeting. We'll stick with what we have already said for now. And I know we just met, it's just, I enjoyed talking to you, and if you ever need to talk, don't hesitate to call me. I can give you my number when we leave so you can call me. Or text, whichever you prefer." He sympathizes.

"Yeah, yeah. That sounds good. Well, I think we should probably go soon, it's getting late, and I didn't tell my dad I went out. You finished?" I ask him.

"Yep! Let's go."

We walk outside, Blaine walking me to my car.

"Well, I need to go, but thanks for today, Blaine. I appreciate it. And I will make use of this number!" I laugh, shaking the napkin on which he had scribbled his number.

"You're welcome. I had a really nice time. And you'd better make use of it! Bye. Kurt." He pulls me into a quick hug and kisses me on the cheek, walking away before I can register what happened. I watch him walk away, still feeling his lips on my cheek.

Author's note:

guys I am so sorry! I had no idea people would read this, never mind like it/ favorite it/ review it! I gave up on it sorta because I thought it was terrible and that no one would like it! well, here's another chapter, and I hope it's better than the first. I know I'm terrible at writing long chapters, and I'm not the best writer, anyway, but I hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be lovely! So sorry again! :(


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere Only We Know- Chapter Three

Blaine's P.O.V.

I had a really nice time at the coffee shop with Kurt today. He seems really nice. I'd love to know more about him. He obviously has some dark past with his parents, and he seems to be hiding something. He just looked really sad sometimes. I get that, though. I get sad a lot. Cooper, my older brother, has always outshone me. He's better looking, more talented, older, and everyone loves him. I feel like my parents shower him with attention and ignore me. But, it's been that way, it always has been. And isn't it supposed to be? The better ones get the spotlight and the less amazing ones get the shadows.

I'm not saying that I hate my life. I have two parents with steady incomes, three meals a day, a great school and great friends. It's just, I feel sad. Feeling sad is okay, right? It's a normal human emotion. I'm sad when I'm alone. That's normal, right? I'm usually happy around people. Especially my friends, I love them. They're funny and silly and we joke around. They understand me. They have older siblings or younger siblings that get the attention. It's normal, you see?

But I'm okay. I get good grades and I go out and have friend, and I'm back in bed by ten. I'm okay. Really. I truly am. Dalton's great, my friends are great, I just really want to make someone happy. I can never do that. I don't make anyone happy. I never do.

Author's note:

sorry for the short chapter friends! but I wrote this the same night I wrote and uploaded two and right now its five am.

Also, I have been trying to restrain myself from adding British slang or words into this. All I've been reading lately is Phan or Larry and the British has sunk in more than I thought... Also this chapter was a bit filler. It's just Blaine's thoughts. This might have trigger for depression, so sorry. I just might have them have depressing thoughts every so often. sorry loves! now good night and i hope you enjoyed because i'm supposed to make plans to actually do something tomorrow.. :c

xx


End file.
